After the revolution
by Jez0209
Summary: English Project 13. Takes place during Mockingjay. Katniss is back to Disctrict 13, and she has to understand the things that are happening; Peeta loves her again, Prim is alive, Snow is dead and Snow's granddaughter is in jail. Things are strange... Katniss has to decide her future.


_**Hello everyone. I'm an ESL teacher in Mexico, and this is something written by Joselyn, one of my students. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**«.::After the revolution::.»**

I glanced when Gale rescued Prim before the bomb exploded; he brought her to me, when the bomb exploded he protected Prim with his body. After the fuss we came back to the 13, I stayed in the hospital because I was so burnt but luckily Prim was all right thanks to Gale. After 2 weeks of intensive care the doctors let me get up of the bed and go out of the hospital.

I utilize my time to search Gale, I'm so grateful with him; I need to find him to say thanks but is impossible the 13 is too big, he can stay anywhere.

In my searching I bump into Peeta

-Hey Katniss what are you doing?- he says.

-Amm... nothing, I'm just walking- I say a little nervous.

-Are you sure? You look a little strange- Peeta says.

-Yes... and tell how did you come back?- I say trying to change the conversation.

-Ohhhhh, after you said that I needed to be around to be ready to make a fuss, you vanished before I could ask you something, someone approached me to tell me that Haymich was waiting for me in an airplane just outside the Capitol, and an hour after they picked me and brought me to the 13- Peeta says.

-Mmmm... that sounds great- I say a little distracted -I have to go now.

-Can I go with you?- Peeta asks.

-Noooo..- I say fast.

He looks a little disconcerted.

-I mean, I have to do some things you know things of mockingjay, and I think is preferential to make it alone- I say.

-Ammm.. OK.., don't worry, I understand- Peeta says -See you later- He says before leaving.

What happened to Peeta days before he treated to kill me and now, is like if nothing happened, as if he had never been to the Capitol, and where is Gale is he dead? Where is he? I need to stay alone so I will go to my little hiding place to relax and be apart of this crazy world for a moment.

When I get up I'm in my compartment I don't know how I came maybe someone found me in the pencils cabinet or I just came back by myself, but it doesn't matter right now, now I'm focus to find Gale.

After one hour of searching I find him at the artifact room.

-Gale- I say a little excited.

-Katniss!- he says with the same tone of voice.

-Gale I'm so grateful with you, I owe you one.

-You don't need to thank me nothing- Gale says.

He approached me and he slanted to give me a kiss when Peeta comes calling me.

-Katniss, Katniss- he yells me.

He comes into the room and sees us. I walk away from Gale and I ask:

-What happen Peeta- I say a little angry.

-We need you in the command room- he says exhausted.

-For what?- I ask.

-I don't know, but they need you right now- Peeta says.

•**In the conference**

-Obviously you are thinking why I call you at this time- Coin says -Well is because we think is a good idea to make the last victory tour-

-But why? We fight for the liberty and you say that we need another tour? For what to remind all the districts all that they lost?- I say angry.

-No! Is for announce that we won the war- Peeta says.

-I think all know that already!- Haymich says.

-I'm with Haymich!- I say.

-This is not a democracy!- Coin says - We will do it though you aren't with us.

-Come on "mockingjay", don't make it more difficult- Johanna says with tone of sarcasm.

I turn to go out of the room when Coin says:

-By the way Snow died yesterday.

-What!?- I say

-Yes, he had a heart attack, at least we will not have to kill him- Coin says.

-But it was the deal, that I will be your mockingjay in return that I could kill Snow- I say.

-Well we have a change of planes. Tell us if you need something in form of reward- Coin says.

-And Snow's granddaughter?- I ask.

-She is in jail; we need to discover if she plans something- Haymich says.

-I have to talk with her- I say.

-No you can't!- Coin says.

-I can discover if she is guilty or not. Just give me an hour with her ALONE- I say.

-Come on Coin give her what she wants-Johanna says.

-Only one hour not more- Coin says.

-Don't worry I will do it- I say.

•**In the jail**

-Where is she?- Coin asks

-In the cell 64- a trooper says

-Come on Katniss, follow me- Coin says

We walked for a moment in a dark corridor, until we came to the cell 64. And there is the granddaughter a poor and dirty girl with her torn dress and without shoes.

-An hour soldier Everdeen, an hour- Coin says.

I made a nod, and leaving away with the soldiers.

-Hey how do you feel?- I say.

-How do you think that I feel, I'm in jail and I'm innocent- the girl says.

-But we can't believe you, your grandfather did horrible things- I say.

-Yes, you said it my grandfather did it, not me- the girl says.

-You are his family you can be involved in something- I say.

-He couldn't do something like that, I was his favorite, his only family- the girl says.

She starts crying.

-No, no, no don't cry, I believe you but you need to convince them- I say.

-I will do my best- the girl says.

-You are a very good girl- I say.

-Thanks Katniss- the girl says.

She came up to me, she hugged me and I returned the hug.

-Time's up Katniss- Coin says

I walk away and go out of the cell.

-She is innocent- I say.

-How did you know that? Don't tell me that she told you- Coin says.

-Yes she did it- I say.

-Jajaja she is a liar, you can't believe her-Coin says.

-She is telling the truth- I say.

-We have to see it, after the victory tour, the train leaves to the District 1 tomorrow. You have to sleep, take a rest soldier Everdeen- Coin says.

When I'm on my way to my compartment I bump into Peeta.

-Are you ready for the tour?- I say.

-I'm not sure, I'm scared, everything can happen, what happen if I become crazy again, what happen if I try to kill you again?- Peeta says

-I will be there- I say.

-Is not safe for you- Peeta says.

-That never stopped me. We will do it, together like the first time on the arena- I say.

He smiles and kisses me.

**THE END ** **?**

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
